


Natale in manicomio

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Suicide, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doki Doki Literature Club!]Nel club di letteratura nessuno ha trovato la felicità.Molti anni dopo, Natsuki rincontra Yuki."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”22 Dicembre. VENTIDUESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: A e B si rivedono dopo tanti anni la notte di Natale. Malinconico.





	Natale in manicomio

Natale in manicomio

 

Yuri era seduta sul letto candido, il sangue scivolava lungo le sue braccia sottili segnate dai segni candidi dei tagli. Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli violetti.

“È dai tempi del corso di letteratura che non ci vediamo. Sono passati tanti anni là fuori?” chiese con voce arrochita. Libri erano sparsi per tutta la camera dalle pareti imbottite e parecchi erano impilati sulla scrivania.

Natsuki rabbrividì l’occhio disegnato con il sangue che la fissava dalla parete e si strinse i codini, che teneva legati con i fiocchetti rossi.

“Sì. Io non sono venuta prima perché avevo paura… di non uscire più da qui” mormorò.

“Uh. Paura della tua di pazzia?” disse Yuri.

Natsuki si alzò di scattò dalla sedia, gonfiò le guance e sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Mi sono curata” borbottò, alzando la voce.

Yuri socchiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso che le prese metà del viso, fissandola con gli occhi sgranati.

“Io non posso essere curata. La mia eccitazione per te non è mai finita, io voglio fissarti” esalò.

Natsuki rabbrividì, i suoi occhi si fecero liquidi e si sedette nuovamente sulla sedia.

“M-mi dispiace di aver alzato la voce. È che il ricordo di come mi sentivo a causa di mio padre è ancora vivido. Dopo la morte di quella nostra compagna e…” mormorò.

“Il mio tentativo di attirare il ‘ _racoon_ ’ con il mio stesso sangue, di strapparmi la pelle per coprirti nelle notti d’inverno” sussurrò Yuri con voce seducente.

“Hai ancora il vizio di parlare per metafore” mormorò Natsuki.

Yuri batté le palpebre, arrossì e giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli, voltandosi.

“E tu di addolcire la realtà. Dopo il suicidio di una nostra amica e il mio tentativo, hai avuto paura di farlo anche tu. Le nostre malattie sono state acuite da quel mostro di Monika. Con suo subdolo bullismo ha fomentato un fuoco che tenevo a bada sin da bambina. Immergendomi nel mio mondo dei sogni, tenendomi lontano dalle mie emozioni… la colpa non era del nostro amore, ma delle sue parole velenose. Hai sentito parlare dei suoi poteri? Del suo ‘terzo occhio’?” disse. Indicò l’occhio sulla parete e i suoi occhi si fecero più grandi, la pupilla scomparve nelle sue iridi viola.

Natsuki infilò la mano in tasca.

“Mi hanno detto che potevo farti il regalo di Natale, ma il fermaglietto che ti avevo comprato non potevo portartelo perché hanno detto che era troppo tagliente. Quindi tieni” disse, porgendole una pallina. “Questa è morbida, non ti ci puoi tagliare. Buon Natale” disse.

“Rimarrai con me tutta la notte? Mi aiuterai a non pensare alle vasche di sangue? Mi ricorderai che la tua voce è più bella anche di una lama nella gola?” domandò Yuri.

Natsuki le sorrise.

< Mio padre non mi potrà più fare del male e neanche Monika, è stata trovata morta. Ora che sono al sicuro, posso avere il coraggio di starle accanto. Perché i nostri sentimenti sono più forti della follia > pensò.

“Ti va se mi leggi qualche bel libro con qualche storia Natalizia?” le chiese.

“Con piacere” disse Yuki, facendo un sorriso sincero.

 

 


End file.
